


What is love?

by Azariel



Series: Wings [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Paige, Nightmares, Past life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si por ambos fuera no se separarían ni para respirar, pero de no hacerlo morirían, y Stiles no quería morir, no así, aunque fuera increíble la forma en que la lengua de Derek acariciaba el interior de su boca y sus dientes mordían a su paso. Él prefería seguir viviendo y disfrutar de aquello -¡Gracias!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no entiendo porque demonios las ideas me invaden en plena madrugada!! jajaja.  
> Lo bueno de eso es que terminó lo que empiezo y por eso aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Ta-dan!! \O/.  
> (Lo primero no era una queja, solo un comentario, la verdad me encanta escribir y no tenía sueño :D)  
> Espero les guste aunque no se que es exactamente lo que hice :D.
> 
> Disfrútenlo y espero se acerque a lo que quieren leer :D

 

I

¿Qué es el amor?

La pregunta siempre flotando sobre la cabeza de los humanos, algunos le encuentran significado, otros simplemente lo ignoran creyendo que desaparecerá.  


Cuando naces para que las personas sean felices el amor es lo principal que debes conocer y plantar.  


II

El cielo azul se mostraba tranquilo aquella tarde, Stiles lo admiraba desde la torre más alta del Edén, aquel lugar donde los Ángeles residían.

Todo parecía perfecto, tenía la vida que le gustaba, podía viajar y conocer lugares y muchas más culturas, algunas más complicadas que otras, pero eso era lo  que le llamaba más, el poder aprender sobre la humanidad. Aunque Lydia siempre le dijera que no valían la pena si no aceptaban su regalo.

Lydia quien había sufrido una perdida y había estado a punto de caer como Isaac, pero ella se salvó cuando busco y encontró una solución rápida para ese corazón roto que le podía costar la vida.

Tal vez pareciera una obligación, pero su deber era así, nadie fuera de su plano lo entendería.

Solo pensar en que algún día podría caer le asustaba, no sabía que le había pasado a su amigo cuando cayó, tal vez había muerto.

Por esa razón siempre trataba de que las parejas que había unido siguieran juntas.

III

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas mientras él terminaba de lavarse en el lago que había encontrado en aquel pueblo donde su segunda pareja residía.

Al parecer todo estaba en orden con los ahora Señores Wagner, la boda había sido muy linda, y más ella con ese vestido blanco.

Stiles estaba orgulloso de ellos.

IV

El aire golpeaba su rostro y antes de que diera un paso más sintió como su espalda se abría, como si una gran garra le estuviera desmembrando.

Los oídos le pitaban y la vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, la garganta le quemaba por los gritos de dolor que soltaba.

Era como si le arrancaran el corazón, el pecho le punzaba y cada hueso de su espalda se quebraba, podía sentir como las plumas se desprendían y la sangre resbalaba por su piel.

No supo en que momento había caído de rodillas a la orilla del abismo, por entre los puntos negros que le impedían ver la tierra giraba y los murmullos del viento cantaban. Eso era todo, un pequeño error y ahora moriría.

Recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Lydia y los gritos.

La escena aún se repetía en su cabeza, aquel hombre siendo un mentiroso frente a ella, ambos destruyéndose de a poco.

¿Qué acaso no podían dejar el orgullo a un lado?. Seguro que si supieran que una vida dependía de ellos las cosas mejorarían. Pero no, el daño estaba hecho y ahora Stiles solo era capaz de sentir  como su cuerpo se drenaba, como cada vertebra se desprendía y como la gravedad lo atraía a ser golpeado por cada punta de los pinos para después terminar siendo mermelada embarrada sobre el lodo.

Cerró la boca y extendió los brazos, rendido, aceptando su fin, esperando no estar consciente cuando su cuerpo se desplomara en mil trozos.

VI

Lo último que recuerda aparte del terrible dolor en todo su ser, era una voz, un rugido perdiéndose entre los árboles y unos brazos y manos tocándole con cuidado.

No podía abrir los ojos, no podía abrir la boca y tampoco moverse. Ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir cuando fue levantado.

Para él era como si estuviera en un sueño, como cuando caía del columpio que colgaba del árbol de cerezos en el jardín, aquel en el que Isaac siempre lo llevaba después de clases, aquel donde se había lastimado el brazo e Isaac gracias a su crecimiento prematuro y gran fuerza lo había llevado a la enfermería.

Pero esta vez no iba a la enfermería, tampoco era su amigo quien le sostenía, lo sabía por el calor que desprendía este otro cuerpo, por el aroma a tierra mojada y cuero, por el tamaño de los brazos y porque aún era consciente dentro de su estupor que Isaac estaba muerto así como él lo estaría pronto.

VII

Después de todo no estaba muerto.

Y no lo descubrió solo porque cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con otro par de color verde que escondía una gran preocupación; o por el olor a alcohol y medicina que le rodeaba, o por el dolor que solo en algunas partes de su cuerpo sentía.

Lo supo por la calidez abrumadora que sintió cuando aquel hombre moreno, alto, de buen cuerpo y expresión impertérrita –que apareció cuando él parpadeo, como si antes no le hubiese mirado con esperanza y alivió-, le estaba vendando el torso y le limpiaba con algodón algunas heridas.

Eso, y las constantes preguntas que hacía, queriendo saber su lugar de origen, su nombre y la causa de su “accidente”.

Respuestas que se negó a darle a pesar del miedo de que lo echara por ser un desconocido que parecía haber peleado con alguien que casi lo mataba.

Pero sorprendentemente Derek –que era así como se llamaba el moreno- no lo corrió, solo siguió cuidándole.

- _Stiles_ \- murmuro una noche mientras se colocaba adecuadamente la playera que Derek le había prestado. Este asintió satisfecho de ese pequeño logro y continuo preparando chocolate, ya que afuera comenzaba a llover y a hacer frio.

VIII

Con el paso del tiempo Stiles aprendió muchas cosas de Derek.

1.-El café le gustaba demasiado dulce. (Le gustaba todo tipo de dulce)

2.-Había perdido a casi toda su familia en un incendió.

3.-Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

4.-Su apariencia ruda solo era una fachada, por dentro era un osito abrazable.

5.-A veces cuando leía y creía que nadie lo miraba sonreía.

6.-Cocinaba increíble. - _¡De verdad jamás había probado algo tan bueno en todo el mundo, y mira que eh viajado mucho!-_

7.-Era una persona con buenas intenciones.

8.-Tenía el corazón roto, por todos lados, de todas las formas posibles. - _¿Qué cómo lo sabía?, él se dedicaba a eso!. Cuidar y mantener corazones sanos_ -

9.- (la última y más importante) Derek era un hombre lobo. - _Lo había descubierto una noche de luna llena cuando Derek creía que nadie le miraba y confiando en eso salió al bosque corriendo transformado en un lobo completo, uno negro de gran tamaño y orejas puntiagudas._ -

Y aunque eso le sorprendería a cualquier persona, a él no, porque – _Da! Soy una Ángel que cayó del cielo y sobrevivió!.-_ A parte del hecho de que por las experiencias en los viajes que hacía se había encontrado con muchas criaturas no-humanas-del todo.

IX

_“El amor es una cura, una muy fuerte que si se sabe utilizar podría sanar cada pedazo de tierra y cuerpo, a veces sin darnos cuenta nos comienza a hacer bien. No tengas miedo si algún día te enamoras o pierdes tus alas, si tienes alguien que te corresponda o te quiera y acepte en todas tus formas entonces serás inmortal”_

Las palabras de Lydia aún se paseaban en su mente, recordándole que tenía razón. Ahora que sabía lo que Derek sentía por él y lo que él sentía por Derek, ya no tenía miedo y su cuerpo cada día se encontraba más saludable.

Sus alas habían vuelto a crecer aunque todavía no se atrevía a volar.

Su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y crecía con cada mirada que Derek le daba.

X

Sus labios estaban rojos de tanto rozar con los de Derek, quien le sujetaba la cintura y apretaba contra su cuerpo y el sofá.

Si por ambos fuera no se separarían ni para respirar, pero de no hacerlo morirían, y Stiles no quería morir, no así, aunque fuera increíble la forma en que la lengua de Derek acariciaba el interior de su boca y sus dientes mordían a su paso. Él prefería seguir viviendo y disfrutar de aquello - _¡Gracias!_ -

A pesar de que ambos no dejaban de besarse y tocarse aún no habían dado el gran paso. No es que a Stiles le molestase o urgiese, tampoco Derek, ellos planeaban tomarlo todo con calma, a su debido tiempo, primero tenían que conocerse bien.

Y eso Derek lo disfrutaba de maravilla.

A cada segundo descubría un lunar nuevo en el cuerpo blanquecino de Stiles, una cicatriz pequeña en alguna parte de sus extremidades, un sonido nuevo que nacía en lo profundo de la garganta del castaño cuando tocaba más allá donde aún no exploraba.

Aparte de una que otra manía de Stiles cuando hacían cosas normales y cotidianas. Como cuando se mojaba los labios para seguir hablando, cuando movía las manos para explicar algo que le gustaba, cuando reía y la manera en que sus ojos se cerraban y sus labios se curvaban perfectos, cuando dormía y susurraba algunas cosas intangibles o se abrazaba más a su torso, a veces llegaba a babearle, pero eso a Derek no le importaba porque le quería y todo eso era mejor que estar solo en ese lugar sintiendo el frio acabar con la madera y el vacío creciendo en su interior.

Vaya que de verdad estaba enamorado de ese chico.

XI

Stiles se obligó a parpadear varias veces creyendo que sus ojos le mentían, de igual forma se encontraba el rubio frente a él que aún no podía ralentizar sus latidos, confuso de ver a su mejor amigo Stiles ahí, en ese mundo, en el apartamento del que conocía como el hombre lobo más huraño del pueblo.

Parecía una broma de mal gusto, cuando Derek le dijo que quería presentarle a su manada creyó que se encontraría con hombres de su misma edad, mujeres y niños, pero jamás se imaginó a un joven moreno de 17 años acompañado de un chico idéntico a Isaac.

-Stiles?- murmuro el rubio levantando una mano dudoso de si eso era real. Stiles seguía con los ojos y la boca abierta tratando de que su cerebro funcionara y así preguntar quién demonios era ese chico que resultaba ahora sabía su nombre.

Derek y Scott se mantuvieron en silencio observando a los dos jóvenes que desprendían confusión, incredulidad y sorpresa. Sentimientos que decayeron cuando las puntas de los dedos de Isaac tocaron al mejilla de Stiles y este reacciono inclinando la cabeza para sentir más el contacto, lo cual hizo a Derek bufar molesto.

-¿Cómo?- logro articular Stiles después de dos minutos de no romper el ambiente.

La próxima hora paso en Isaac contándole sobre su caída y como Scott lo había encontrado en su tejado, como había perdido las alas que tras la caída no sobrevivieron.

Ante cada palabra Stiles abrazaba más a su amigo empatizando con su dolor.

Los dos hombres lobo que ahora miraban desde el otro lado del loft, dejaron que los dos amigos renovaran lazos tras tanto tiempo de no verse.

Derek no podía negar que se sentía celoso de la forma en la que Stiles se comportaba con Isaac y viceversa, pero también comprendía que ambos se creían muertos  y se identificaba con eso tras lo sucedido con su hermana menor Cora.

Scott entendía a su Alfa ya que después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Isaac comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

Cuando la noche cayó todos se encontraban cenando mientras veían una película, ambos ángeles se veían y desprendían felicidad, y los lobos igual al verlos mucho mejor.

Stiles recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Derek mientras Isaac miraba con los ojos brillantes a Scott. Era obvio que todos se habían dado cuenta de la conexión especial que los unía, por lo tanto Derek no se contuvo cuando se inclinó y dejo un beso en el cabello castaño de Stiles quien sonrió sonrojado por la muestra de afecto.

Y la noche hubiera terminado así de tranquila y perfecta si Isaac no hubiera hecho un puchero mirando a Scott diciéndole que cuando le daría mimos a él.

Stiles rompió a carcajadas mientras el moreno menor miraba a todos lados avergonzado.

XII

Algunas noches, la mayoría de luna llena, Derek se despertaba sobresaltado, sudando en frio, con el cuerpo en tensión y las garras rompiendo las sabanas.

Stiles a su lado en la cama se levantaba retirando la almohada que colocaba en medio de ambos las noches como esa, aún con los ojos entrecerrados y somnoliento comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda, en especial donde tenía ese tatuaje de trísquel tan sexi.

Derek nunca hablaba sobre las pesadillas y Stiles con el tiempo entendió que no debía preguntar ya que él tenía sus propios demonios que mantenía escondidos entre las plumas, lejos de Derek y sus ahora nuevos amigos.

Pero de igual forma no dejaba de crearse teorías en su cabeza. Algunas sobre el incendió –las más relevantes- y otras sobre las razones por las que el corazón de ese hombre lobo fuerte y hermoso estaba roto.

Realmente Derek odiaba guardarle secretos a Stiles, pero temía que al saber este la verdad se alejaría de él, y lo que menos quería Derek era que Stiles le dejara por mucho que se lo mereciera. Y tal vez se hubiera mantenido así si no hubiese sido porque aquella noche en especial despertó gritando el nombre de Paige.

El terror recorriendo sus venas y las de Stiles quien asustado se levantó de un salto y al ver que no reaccionaba le había abrazado lo más fuerte que podía.

Derek de verdad no quería llorar, en serio que todos esos horribles recuerdos los hizo a un lado intentado concentrarse en el aroma y la calidez de Stiles, pero al final el sentimiento fue más fuerte y los primeros sollozos interrumpieron los murmullos del castaño que con cariño intentaba calmarle.

Sintiendo como la tela de la camisa se humedecía en su hombro no detuvo sus caricias ni las palabras de apoyo.

Quizá no era necesario que Derek le contara sobre las pesadillas, no si se dejaba abrazar y se mostraba así de frágil con él. Stiles no tenía ningún problema besando el cuello y hombro de su novio mientras este dejaba atrás los malos recuerdos.

Él siempre estaría ahí para apartar los monstros con lo que cargaba Derek. Inclusive daría sus alas para que las pesadillas se marcharan.

**Author's Note:**

> U.U Espero les haya gustado, si no, bueno, me preparo para los golpes \\-.-/.  
> Gracias por leer y que tengan un bonito lunes!!!


End file.
